


Whole

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Face [3]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural, Supernatural RPS, Supernatural/Dark Angel/RPS/10 Inch Hero (yes... I did say that...), Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Crossover, Moresomes, Other, POV Jensen, Post-Apocalypse, Psychic Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has said it earlier and even if he had had his fill of their newest face, he looked up to see what could take the kid from self-conscious to self-assured in a few hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole

**Author's Note:**

>   I'm addicted to this pairing now.  Damn it.  :P And I will blame downfall35 because of those smart ass comments at the end of the last installment :P

  
“This you’ve got to see.”

There’s amusement in Dean’s voice and somehow it set things off in Jensen’s mind.  Dean was always serious when he needed to relax and joking when he needed to be serious so anytime something like amusement came from Dean, they all started looking over their shoulders.  “What did you do?”

Dean’s smile was brilliant and Jensen really wanted to explore it, that happy go lucky smile that said there wasn’t a care in the world, only he didn’t trust his lover as far as he could throw him. 

“Me?  I didn’t do a damn thing.”  He said, taking a seat at the table and propping his feet up on it.  “You know how Alec has been going nuts over the new kid the last few weeks?”

Jensen groaned because if this was about Priestly he didn’t want to know about it.  He liked the kid well enough but something just wasn’t right.  Okay, so on the days he was being brutally honest with himself, he knew it was jealousy.  That first night Priestly had walked into their room and with just a few words, he’d managed to give Dean more hope than he and Alec had been able to muster into him in months. And Alec couldn’t seem to get enough of him either.  All Priestly did was walk around, talking to people, getting to know them.  He was learning the ropes of the supply detail with Alec, but Jensen had yet to see him do much.  Listen to Alec though and he’d be running the place soon. 

He sighed.  “Yeah.”

“Seems he managed to get the kid that stuff he’s been wanting.”

“You mean the tee shirts with the crappy sayings on them?”

Dean smirked.  “Oh no, even better than that.  Although… there’s something different about him with it.  He’s more confident with it.  You’ll see.”

Dean disappeared then and Jensen was glad for the reprieve.  He knew how he felt about Dean and Alec but sometimes they were enough to drive him mad.  He needed space and some distance and it was the last thing he was ever going to get.  They didn’t allow that.  They barely gave him time to breathe, except the last few weeks since Priestly had arrived.  He wasn’t sure what threatened him so much about the kid.  Maybe it was fear that he’d take his place.  Dean and Alec were both military types and their training was more than useful, it was necessary.  Jensen was good at what he did, at organizing and politicking and making sure things ran smoothly, but what if Priestly was better?  Everyone seemed to like him with his piercings and couldn’t care less attitude. 

What really didn’t help was the way he watched the three of them when they were alone in their quarters.  The place was small for four men but they had managed just fine with three.  None of them cared much about sharing showers or the invasion of personal space.  He knew that in the beginning it had just felt good to have someone else close, someone to grab hold of when the rest of the world was dieing around them, but it had evolved into something else then.  It had evolved into them.  Priestly wasn’t a part of that though.  He kept to himself and looked away with curious but uncertain eyes anytime Dean or Alec touched him.  The others began to keep their voices quiet when they shared the bed, shared their bodies and that more than anything bothered Jensen who had become used to how vocal his lovers were.

He was beyond accommodating Priestly anymore and the worst thing about it was he was the one that had brought him here in the first place in some misguided attempt to give him to Alec.  He didn’t kid himself about that.  He knew how Alec watched Dean, how he watched the two of them interact, like he was an outsider that didn’t quite fit in.  Like he didn’t know how much he and Dean needed him.  He doubted he did.  He knew all about his lover’s upbringing and the things he’d done to stay alive.  He knew Alec’s self doubt and he and Dean were constantly trying to tell him, without words, how much he meant to them.  Dean was no good with words, always needing to say things with body and action whereas Alec was great talking about things, but he never heard what you were trying to say in return, always tuned out the good to focus on something else. 

It was insane.  They’d be insane without him.  Alec always joked about being their good time guy, but Alec made them remember what it was to be alive, what it was they fought for.  There were days when Jensen was so buried in details that he almost forgot to breathe, let alone live.  On those days, it was Dean who sent Alec to him.  Dean who had this miraculous ability to sense when his lovers were losing control and always knew what to do to make it better.  Alec would show up and he’d make Jensen stop whatever it was.  Make him play strip poker or tag or, on one horribly embarrassing occasion, truth or dare.

So yeah, when Alec had reacted to the self-conscious man Jensen had brought him back with them and fought with Dean over it.  Alec needed someone to dote on, needed someone to need him, even if it was just for a little while.  Only the little while was gone and now he was stuck with Priestly as Dean and Alec grew closer and closer to him.

There was a knock at the door and he knew that knock.  He didn’t look up from the papers in front of him though, didn’t look away from the inventory list and the pleas of help from the other struggling communities they’d managed a tenuous control over.

“Dean said I needed to come talk to you.”

There was something different about Priestly’s voice, something more... confident.  Dean has said it earlier and even if he had had his fill of their newest face, he looked up to see what could take the kid from self-conscious to self-assured in a few hours.

He knew his mouth dropped open but he couldn’t stop from staring.  He knew Priestly was a punk kid.  It was in the way he talked and how he dressed and the piercings and tattoos he wore with pride.  It was nothing compared to this.

Jensen knew he himself was the pretty one in the group.  Same face and same build as the others but he’d never had a hard life until the Blackout came.  He had laugh lines around his eyes and mouth but there was nothing hard about him as there was with the others.  For all Alec’s good looks, even when his smile was at it’s sweetest, you knew there was steel behind his will.  And Dean?  Dean was the wall that protected them all.  Where you knew Alec was steel inside, Dean was their rock.  Pure granite and hardened from battles lost and won over the years.  His body showed the toil and pain, his scars running over and over in a story his lips refused to tell. 

Priestly was every bit a story that he hadn’t been able to hear.  He found himself standing without realizing he had moved, but one hand cupped Priestly’s cheek while his thumb stroked under his eye.  Even though he was the youngest of them, he was the only one with any facial hair and the palm of his hand tickled unexpectedly as he touched his sideburns.  His hand trailed down to his goatee and his fingers lightly touched over the metal stud under his full bottom lip. 

He didn’t realize he’d moved so close until Priestly took a step back, eyes wide.  Jensen swallowed the lump in his throat as he took in the familiar face that looked nothing like his own anymore.  Kohl rimmed his eyes and made them wider than they really were, made his expression more open and yet harsher.  The hair that he’d come to see pushed back from his face over and over again was dyed an electric blue and standing in a short Mohawk. 

Priestly cleared his throat as he took a seat at the table.  “Dean told me we needed to talk but I’m guessing that’s not really what he had in mind, is it?”

He was confident now, definitely, something in his voice said that whatever this might have started out as, some sort of teen rebellion or whatever, it had become a part of Priestly until the lack of it made him uncertain of himself.  This Priestly knew who he was and what he wanted.  Only he still didn’t realize he was beautiful. 

Jensen gave a short bark of laughter.  “No, Dean’s not exactly subtle is he?”  Priestly smiled at him and Jensen felt the tension drain a little.  “But he did send you in here so maybe we should take advantage of the time.  Tell me how things are going with supply duty?”

 

** 

It hit him low in the gut, watching Priestly come from the bathroom, steam spreading around him as he entered the room.  He wore a light pair of sweats and hadn’t bothered with a shirt at night since the first night.  He walked across the room and pulled the sofa into a bed and Jensen couldn’t help but watch the way his lightly muscled body moved.  He didn’t know what he expected.  Priestly was without his made-up eyes and the Mohawk was gone now that he was fresh from the shower.  The color was still there though, flopping over his eyes instead of standing straight up.  It was still the self-assured man he’d met that afternoon instead of the uncertain kid from a few weeks back.  He was beautiful in ways Jensen didn’t know how to describe.  He felt it like a kick to the gut, what Alec must have felt that first moment, what Dean has seen that same night. 

“Think I’m gonna turn in.”  Jensen said without looking up.  Alec was already sitting on Priestly’s bed talking softly about the morning and Dean was cleaning his knives at the table beside him.  He didn’t look up because he didn’t think he could handle the hopeful look in Alec’s eyes or the smirk on Dean’s lips that he knew where there the moment his voice had come out so much darker than normal.

“Nite man.”  Priestly called out and Jensen was closing the door between the small alcove they called a bedroom and the main room.   

He climbed into bed, letting his eyes close as he pressed his hand against the front of his sweats.  Priestly swam in his mind’s eye, his lips slicked as he swiped his tongue across them, his wide eyes as Jensen had touched his face.  He slipped his hands under the waist of his pants and stroked himself lightly.  He wondered what it would feel like to kiss him, if he would be as possessing as Dean or as gentle as Alec.  He wondered if he could taste metal in his kisses, if he could feel along the inside of his mouth until he came across the back of the piercing underneath his lip. 

He moaned as he felt the bed dip.  “Gonna get this turned on if I start wearing make-up?”  Dean asked against his ear. 

“Fuck you.”

“I had come in to make an offer, but if you’re going to be like that…”

Jensen reached out with his free hand and pulled Dean’s head down until he was licking his way into his mouth.  Dean’s tongue slid against his as he deepened the kiss, reaching deep into Jensen’s mouth in something that was claiming.  His hand didn’t still as Dean pressed him further into the pillow with the kiss, didn’t slow as he felt Dean pulling his pants down.  He moaned into Dean’s mouth when his hand reached between them, wrapping around his own and guiding him up and down his cock.

“Fuck.”  He heard from the doorway and there was a lilt to it, a humor that let him know Alec had decided to come to bed.  “You two moan loud enough to wake the dead.”

Dean leaned his forehead against Jensen’s.  “Dude, don’t even joke about that.”

Alec didn’t answer but he was standing behind Dean, hands pulling his lover’s shirt up and away from his body.  He pulled at the button of Dean’s pants and leaned over them, kissing the back of Dean’s neck.  “Wanna watch him come Dean.”  He said into his ear.  “Wanna see it and then I wanna watch you fuck him until he comes again.”

Jensen moaned as Dean’s fingers tightened around his own.  Alec wasn’t done yet though, with his filthy mind and words.  He loved to watch them, loved to direct them when they let him. 

“Think you finally saw what we saw.”  Alec said, sitting next to the bed in a chair that didn’t really fit well but that they’d brought in for Alec anyway.  “That what set you off tonight Jensen?  seeing all that naked flesh, just begging to be touched?” 

Jensen’s hand moved quicker and he felt Dean’s other hand on his skin, his thumb pressing warm circles into his thighs until he was spreading his legs wide for him.

“Think you want to bury your fingers in that blue hair and taste that tattoo.” 

He could hear the heat in Alec’s words, could almost taste his desperation and knew that no matter how much Alec wanted, he was waiting on Priestly to move, to make his own mind up about this thing between them all. 

“God…” He moaned, because he did want it.  He wanted Priestly in there with them, wanted him to be a real part of them and not just a look alike that shared their rooms.  He wanted Alec to have someone he didn’t doubt his worth with, wanted to give Dean another outlet for his need to care for them all, wanted the confident man he’d met that afternoon to step up and make himself one of them.  “Fuck me Dean.”

Dean laughed into his mouth.  “Not what our boy wants to see just yet.”  He teased, but his kiss held promise and as he tongue fucked his mouth his hands stroked faster and harder until he was arching up into it. 

“Think you want to use your teeth to tug at that metal stud in his chin and then suck on those lips until they’re bruised.  Wanna press your lips to his ear and feel the metal hoops against your tongue.”

It was too much and he was coming hard over their hands, Dean’s continuing to jack him through it as he swallowed his screams.

“You gonna put your money where your mouth is, or do they get to have all the fun?”

The others looked back at the doorway instantly but Jensen was too fucked out to move quite so fast.  Priestly was in the doorframe though and Jensen glanced over to see Alec about to go into full blown panic. 

“Don’t worry Princess, you can take a turn if you like.”  Dean said, voice like sweet honey and he’d yet to see a fly Dean couldn’t capture with it yet.

Priestly licked his lips and Jensen didn’t try to suppress the shiver it sent through him.  Dean smiled down at him, but the words he spoke were still for Priestly.  “You’re more than welcome to pull up a chair, only we just have the one.  Somehow I don’t think Alec would mind the company though.”

Jensen wanted to say something to Priestly or maybe Alec, to make sure this was going to be alright, but then Dean’s hand was moving again, stroking the skin at the back of his thighs and moving further up until he was lightly brushing over his balls.  “Dean…”

“Yeah Jens, I got you.”

“You know we should never listen to Alec in bed.”

Dean laughed.  “We should always listen to Alec in bed.  It’s everywhere else you have to worry about.”  And then Dean’s finger was pressing into him, opening him and fucking up into him. 

“That’s fucking hot.”  Priestly said.  When Jensen looked he was sitting by Alec’s feet, but Alec’s hand was in his hair and Priestly was rubbing a hand against his hardening cock. 

“It’s like mirror sex, only with less breaking glass.”  Alec said with a grin.  He pulled Priestly’s head back then with a gentle tug and Priestly was reaching up to pull Alec closer.  Their lips met just as Dean thrust a second finger in.  When Jensen looked at him he realized he was watching Alec as well. 

Their kiss wasn’t the gentle thing he had expected and he wasn’t sure who was in control of it, but then Dean was pulling his fingers out of his body and pressing his cock in and he lost all thought of anything but Dean above him.

Dean thrust long and hard into him and he reached for his hands, felt the pressure as Dean shifted to wrap their fingers together and pressed his arms into the mattress.  He couldn’t explain how it felt to have Dean dominate like this, to know that if Dean wanted to make him stay he couldn’t get away.  As hard as his hips slammed into him though, as deep and dark as his kisses got, his hands were always gentle on his skin. 

He lost track of everything else until Dean sat up, sitting on his heels and keeping Jensen right where he wanted him.  “It’s alright.”  Dean said and he was confused for a minute until he realized Dean wasn’t talking to him. 

Priestly was leaning closer and as heavily lidded eyes regarded him, he found himself reaching for the younger man.  Priestly came willingly, mouth open and inviting as Jensen did all the things Alec had talked about, tasting and learning the curve of his lips and the way his tongue slipped and slid into him. 

Priestly gasped into his mouth and when Jensen opened his eyes he could see Alec behind him, had a perfect view of his hand sliding into Priestly’s pants and wrap his wonderfully talented fingers around his cock.  “God yeah.” He said, biting at Priestly’s lips. 

He found himself hard again and Dean didn’t miss it.  He started stroking him again as he pounded his body.  “Come on baby.”

It was the endearment that sent him over the edge, the way it almost always did when Dean used it.  He kissed Priestly hard as Dean’s hand wrenched the last of his orgasm from him and then as his hips stuttered to a stop as he came inside him.

Priestly was amazingly quiet as Alec stroked him, his lips trembling slightly against Jensen’s and he understood why.  He knew the magnitude of what the boy was signing himself up for, unlike the rest of them who had just stumbled together. 

“We’ve got you.”  Jensen whispered against his lips.  “Let it go, we’ve got you.”

Priestly bit his bottom lip as he came, still quiet but his hands dug into Jensen’s arm and he knew there’d be bruises in the morning.  He was amazingly okay with that. 

He felt Dean pull out of his body, pull away completely before he returned with a cloth to clean them both up.  Dean kissed Jensen lightly before pushing Priestly up on the bed beside him and stripping the lethargic man of his come-wet sweats.

Jensen saw the caretaker in Dean coming out, the man that few saw.  He wondered if his brother had chafed at the way Dean took care of the people he loved or if his brother understood the depths of Dean’s need to be this and allowed him to do it. 

He couldn’t ask Dean, wouldn’t step on that treacherous land mind and instead contented himself with spooning up against Priestly’s back and whispering in his ear.  “Don’t fall asleep yet, there’s more to come.”

At the same time he said it, he watched Dean push Alec into the chair.  Alec went down without protest and Dean worked his pants off him quickly.  He leaned up then in a moment that was far gentler than he was used to seeing between the two of them.  “Baby?”  Dean asked softly.

“Yeah.”  Alec whispered as he closed the distance between them and kissed him hard. 

As careful as Dean and Alec were with Jensen, they were equally as hard on each other.  He watched Alec’s fingers scratch into Dean’s back as he pulled him closer, could hear the throaty moans from Alec as Dean bit into flesh.  Then Dean was sliding down Alec’s body and Alec let his head fall back, his eyes never leaving Dean’s face. 

They couldn’t see much of what Dean was doing to Alec, but they had a clear shot of Alec’s face as Dean took his cock into his mouth.  Alec was so amazingly beautiful and when he was open like this it always shocked Jensen clear through.  Alec had been through so much hell in his life and yet he was like walking hope.  He always found the good in everything, always gave them a reason to go on. 

It didn’t take long before he was good and worked up.  He moaned Dean’s name and looked up then, his eyes catching Jensen’s before trailed to Priestly’s. 

“Fuck.”  Priestly said with his typical eloquence and Alec echoed the word as he came down Dean’s throat. 

When Dean finished milking Alec through it, he kissed him gently, then rest their foreheads together for a minute.  “Go to bed in the other room Alec.”

Alec’s eyes widened as he looked over at Jensen and Priestly, but he didn’t say anything.  When Dean stood up and offered him a hand he took it, every bit the good soldier taking orders as he walked alone into the other room.  Jensen could almost hate Dean in that moment and he opened his mouth to say something but the look on Dean’s face stopped him. 

He looked at Priestly and Jensen knew then that Dean was giving him this time with Priestly, time to accept the other man into their lives and try to find a way to work through his own misgivings about his place with them. 

When Dean turned to go to the other room with Alec, he knew that he was giving Alec this night as well, this time with him to understand that adding Priestly into the mix wouldn’t make Alec any less a part of them.  They weren’t letting him slip away. 

And maybe Dean needed this as well.  While Jensen and Alec might doubt their own place in their relationship, Dean never doubted.  He simply never believed he was enough for them but sheer determination made him try anyway.  He needed to be everything they needed and no matter how much Alec and Jensen tried to remind him of how much they needed him it never worked.  If he didn’t think his brother had suffered enough under the hands of the psychics he just might kill him for making Dean think so little of himself.

He pulled Priestly closer and wondered what the younger man thought of all of it, of what they were to one another and how they were all so broken.  He wondered if he realized how they somehow managed to make one another whole.  He wondered what Priestly would give them and what he needed to take to be whole as well, but as Priestly shifted in his arms and he was left with a nose full of blue hair, he smiled and took a deep breath, thinking that maybe they’d find a way together after all.  Maybe, they’d find a way to make it through this thing, whole.          

 

 

 


End file.
